Everything InBetween
by HeathyrFeathyr
Summary: This just shows a sneek peek of what happened between Anakin and Padme's wedding all the way to the EpisodeIII opening. Beeped out brief language.


Everything In-between

Note: My other stories ain't done, I know, but it sounds kinda fun to see what happened between Anakin and Padme's wedding and Episode III, and I'll forget by tomorrow. The character Soda is an interesting one. Long story sorta made short, my mom loves Star Wars so she collected the plastic figurines as a kid. She has not one, but two Yodas. My brother and I make up twisted story lines with the toys and the other Yoda is actually (to us) his twin brother Soda. Yoda and Soda jacked Luke's ship and so we set our treadmill on super fast and hovered the ship like in Hollywood so it looked cool and Soda 'fell' out and was dragging on the treadmill at break neck speeds for only a second, no biggie, right? Wrong. Soda momentarily hopped back in, but he was missing one and a half toes because they were sawed off. Oops! That wasn't very short or smart! Please review! If you review that it's super bad, then remember: I find your lack of faith disturbing (does Darth Vader Force Choke on brother as example)(he breaks free and I run away with my laptop) Don't forget to read my other Star Wars story called Twisted Version of After Episode III and my Nightmare Before Christmas Story called Nightmare Before Thanksgiving or my brothers story Return of the Sith (and he made it before we actually saw Episode III, so he's not copying the movie title Revenge of the Sith, it just happened that way). Enjoy!

"Close your eyes Padme." Anakin said with a slight hint of excitement in his voice.

"Why?" Mrs. Padme Skywalker asked, wondering what her now 5 month old husband was planning.

"You'll see, it's a surprise!" Anakin convinced her as he slid his hands over her eyes.

"Fine, but it better not be like last time."

"This time there's no surprise sky-diving birthday party to where your parachute won't come out."

"Better not be." Anakin held one hand over his wife's eyes and guided her with the other for about a minute until she heard a small clicking noise.

"Anni…." Padme uncertainly began, afraid that the new war enemies (the droids A.K.A. Separatist forces) had come and were cocking their blaster rifles.

"It's alright, nobody's gonna blast your brains out." Anakin reassured, sensing her fear. He led her a few steps forward and said: "Open your eyes." He removed his hand and allowed her to see the huge home he had just bought for the three of them (she's already pregnant, he knows, and I just jacked up the movie, yeah!).

"Oh, god, Anni, it's……….." Padme tried to find the words.

"It's what?" Anakin worriedly asked (he thinks he messed up).

"It's….. huge- but great, really, it's wonderful. Luke/Alice (Alice was the first girl name they thought of. They dunno if it's a boy or girl) will love it." Padme quickly made up for her lack of words so he didn't feel guilty.

"Glad you think so, it _is_ much better than when we had to live with Soda because of money issues. His place was a dump." Anakin gladly trash talked Soda's apartment, relieved beyond all imagination.

(THAT NIGHT)

(ANAKIN"S CELL PHONE RINGS)

Anakin groggily tried to ignore the constant ringing, but couldn't, so he got out of bed and answered the phone.

"What- I mean, hello?" He slowly and dully spoke into the phone.

"WHERE THE (BEEP) ARE YOU TWO!" came Soda's enraged voice (if you didn't notice, the language is censored). Anni sighed, he didn't want to speak to Soda, he wanted to shut the little beast of burden out of his life.

Anakin stepped into the home office and grabbed a sheet of paper. He started crumpling it near the mouth piece for fake static sounds and shouted: "Sorry, you're breaking up, I can't hear you, my phone's-" and he disconnected the call. Time to sleep- finally.

"Who was that, Anni?" came Padme's voice from behind the Jedi. Crud, he woke her up yelling to shut Soda up.

"Uh….. Anakin tried, he'd feel stupid letting her know he didn't inform Soda.

"Anakin, you can't lie. Who was it?"

"Soda."

"Soda?"

"Soda."

"Soda? Why?"

"I didn't tell him we moved, he would have beat me with a flaming stick to stay!"

"True." Anni shut off his cell phone to avoid any more calls from Soda and sauntered with Padme back to bed.

Note: Short chapter, yes I know, but I'm clean out of ideas right now! Please review with that little submit button down to the left and maybe add some suggestions that I can squeeze in later! Thanks! Keith Urban Forever! Good-Bye!


End file.
